Could You Ever Love Me - A To Heart songfic
by Carmen1
Summary: This is my first songfic, set to "The Flame" by Cheap Trick. my first To Heart fic with my fave yuri pair, Lemmy & Kotone. OOC at times, but I love the paring.


COULD YOU EVER LOVE ME - LEMMY/KOTONE - A "TO HEART" SONGFIC This songfic uses the song "The Flame" By Cheap Trick. ("Another night slowly closes in, and I feel so lonely, Touching heat freezing on my skin, I pretend you still hold me") Evening closes in on the city of Tokyo, and at the Himekawa residence, Kotone is in her bedroom, sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her diary she just finished writing in. Something has been bothering Kotone for some time. For the past few weeks, she has been thinking of somebody. The somebody that she has been pining for, the somebody that she wants to be close to, the somebody she needs to reach out to. ("I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep, I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you, I can't believe you're gone. You were the first, you'll be the last") The somebody is Lemmy Miyauchi. The perky, free-spirited, striped-sock wearing blonde. This infatuation with her is something not even Kotone herself understands. But what she does understand is that she has fallen in love with Lemmy. ("Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you".) But the two have completely different personalities. While Lemmy is perky, free-spirited, and not afraid to express herself, Kotone is shy, introverted, and fearful. She has extra-sensory powers and can detect when something bad happens. Like last night: The Saturday night, Lemmy went on a date with a guy named Freddie. He just came off from a breakup with another girl from a neighboring high school. He and lemmy seem to hit it off, or so it seemed. Kotone was shopping with her mother only two blocks to where Lemmy and Freddie were having their date. It was at the arcade where they were having their date. Conicidence, maybe? Kotone suddenly got a vision - a very scary vision, of Freddie viciously striking Lemmy in the face during a heated argument. Thinking only of her beloved Lemmy, Kotone excused herself and ran as fast as she could to scene of the incident. ("Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon, Remember after the fire, After all the rain, I will be the flame") She arrived at the arcade just in time to see Freddie raise his hand to strike Lemmy. She charged at him, shoved him away from Lemmy as hard as she could. The force of the shove made Freddie lose his balance and tripped backwards over a crack in the pavement, sending him falling flat on his back, hitting his head on a lamp post, knocking his unconscious. ("I will be the flame") "You leave her alone, you jerk!!", Kotone screamed at a fallen and still unconscious Freddie. "and don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" Lemmy stood in shock, speechless as to what happened. Kotone slowly but fearfully turned to Lemmy as to say, "Lemmy, I'm sorry". But she remained silent, and ran back to where her mother was shopping. "Hey, Kotone....", Lemmy called out, but Kotone didn't respond. All she did was to continue to run. ("Watching shadows move across the wall, Feels so freight'ning, I wanna run to you, I wanna call, But I've been hit by lightning") Kotone's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her diary. "How can I make somebody like Lemmy ever love me, let alone like me?", she thinks sadly, "were two different people from two different worlds. The only time I can use my powers is when someone close to me is in danger. I've never loved or cared for anyone as much as I do for Lemmy. But now can I bring myself to tell her what's really in my heart?" ("Just can't stand up for falling apart, Can't see through this veil across my heart over you. You'll always be the one. You were the first, You'll be the last") Kotone picks up a picture of Lemmy that she keeps sitting at her desk. "Lemmy, I wish I could have the courage to say how I truly feel about you", she thinks to herself, tears falling down her cheeks, ("Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you") "do you know I even exist, Lemmy? Could you ever imagine the two of us together?" ("Whenever you need someone, to lay your heart and hand upon. Remember, after the fire, after all the rain. I will be the flame. I will be the flame".) she puts the photo back down on her desk, "we have to make it work out, Lemmy, somehow", she gets up slowly from her desk and walks over to the bed, "I love you, Lemmy. I wish I could say these words to you". ("I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep. I'm in way too far, I'm in way too deep over you. You'll always be the one. You were the first, you'll be the last") She lays down on the bed and weeps softly. A few minutes later....a knock on Kotone's door..... "Go away", Kotone whimpers, "please leave me alone". "Hey, Kotone. It's me, Lemmy", answers the one knocking on the door, "Lemmy Miyauchi". "Lemmy?", Kotone asks weakly, not believing her ears, "is that really you, Lemmy?" "Yeah, Kotone, it's really me", replies Lemmy, "can I come in? I need to talk to you?" Kotone slowly gets herself off of her bed and walked toward the door. "H-h-hold on, Lemmy", she stammers, "I'm coming". She opens the door and standing in front of her is the one who's special to her heart. "Oh, Lemmy", she smiles as she takes Lemmy's hand, "what brings you here?" ("Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you") "I wanted to thank you for last week, Kotone", replies Lemmy, "if you hadn't have shown up, that jerk would have let me have it for good". "I didn't want to see you get hurt, Lemmy", nods Kotone as she pulls Lemmy into her bedroom. "I was so worried about you, Lemmy". "I didn't know if it was coincidence or just plain old perfect timing," smiles Lemmy as she hugs Kotone tightly, "but whatever it was, Kotone, you turned out to be a great friend to me". ("Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you") Kotone wraps her arms tightly around Lemmy's waist. "You mean so much to me, Lemmy. I was so afraid to tell you this, but there is something I need to tell you", she says as tears fills her eyes and falls down her cheeks, "something that comes from deep in my heart". "What is it, Kotone?", Lemmy asks as she brushes Kotone's hair back from her face. "I....I......I......I love you, Lemmy", replies Kotone tearfully, "I love you so much". She buriesher face in Lemmy's shoulder, weeping softly. ("Wherever you go, I'll be with you. And whatever you want, I'll give it to you") "And....I love you, too, kid", smiles Lemmy as she cradles Kotone's head in her arms, "and that's coming from my heart". NOTE: This songfic may seem a bit OOC and unlikely, but I don't care. I like the Kotone/Lemmy pairing, and to this day, this remains as my favorite "To Heart" yuri couple. 


End file.
